


Another Boring Saturday Night Bridge Game

by elwinglyre



Series: Brokeback Mountain One Shots and Drabbles [7]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Arguing, Confrontations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Another Boring Saturday Night Bridge Game

Part One  
  
“Tarnation,” Jack moaned under his breath. “Where in Fibber McGee’s closet are the dad-gum things? Need nicotine worse 'n drink ta survive two more hours a this shit.”  
  
Jack shook his head. How could a woman cram so much in such a small space? Jack dumped the contents of the little black handbag on to the counter. Chanel perfume bottle, eyeglass case, shiny gold compact, candy apple lipstick, and where are them smokes. She never went no where without one extra hid away.  
  
“Jack? What ya doin?” he heard her voice comin' from behind the kitchen door.   
  
“Lookin’ for a cigarette in yer—“ he stood pushin’ fingernail files and pennies aside when---  
  
\--he saw it. Everythin’ slowed-- sharp heals hittin’ linolieum, the drip from the faucet, the tick of the old clock on the kitchen wall. Jack picked out the card from pile of the counter top. His hands shook. He turned it over as Laureen rushed through the door.  
  
+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
Part Two  
“What’s this?” Jack asked, wavin’ the card in Lureen’s face. “And how long have you had it?”  
  
“What’s this?!” Lureen hollered, her dark eyes lightin’ up and a hot blush sparkin’ down her neck. “That’s what I should be askin’ you—what’s this!”   
  
 “Is everything ok in here?” They both turned to the voice behind. Lashawn’s big hair stuck through the swinging door to the kitchen. The rest of Lashawn wasn't far behind. “Well, is it?” she asked again.  
  
A yes, two no’s and a maybe flew between the two along with evil eyes shootin’ enough fire to make Ol’ Nick burn. Lashawn stood with her mouth hangin’ open, sizin’ up the situation, then decidin’ to butt in friendly like--  
  
“Well at least let me get the fajitas out of the oven I was warmin'. Randall is bitchin’ up a storm. Guess he’s too finicky ta be eatin’ my pigs-in-a-blanket. Made ‘m special too.”  
  
Lashawn took her sweet time. Pulled out the pan. Put the fajitas on a fancy tray. Lined em up like soldiers. Got out the salsa and sour cream. Jack tapped the card on the counter while Lureen commenced to cross her arms and grind her teeth. Lashawn wasn’t outta the kitchen two seconds before Lureen lit into Jack on the offensive.  
  
“Jack," her voice comin' in harsh hushed breaths, "no friend writes about wantin’ a sweet life with just a fishin’ buddy. Who is this Ennis to you?”  
  
“Think you already know. Think you’ve known for a long time.”  
  
“Thinkin’ and knowin’ are two different things.”  
  
“Why’d ya keep it from me?”  
  
“Ta keep ya here.”


End file.
